Pikachu (Base Set 58)
print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |reprints=4 |reprint1=PikachuSnapBestPhotoContest.jpg |recaption1=Pokémon Snap Best Photo Contest print Photo. Mina Akuhara |reprint2=Pikachu16POPSeries2.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Yuka Morii |reprint3=PikachuRisingRivals112.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |level=12 |hp=40 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=1 |retro=yes }} |rarity= |cardno=58/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} }} |jpdeck=Bulbasaur Deck|jpcardno=13}} |rarity= |cardno=87/130}} |gbid=A19|gb2set= |gb2id=A28}} |jphalfdeck=Totodile Half Deck|jpcardno=1}} |rarity= |cardno=16/17|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=068/PCG-P}} |rarity= |cardno=112/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=088/090}} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the . Card text |name=Gnaw |jname=かじる |jtrans=Gnaw |damage=10 |effect= }} |name=Thunder Jolt |jname=でんげき |jtrans=Electric Attack |damage=30 |effect=Flip a coin. If tails, does 10 damage to itself. }} Pokédex data (Base Set and Base Set 2 prints) Pokédex data (Rising Rivals print) Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Mitsuhiro Arita, first released in the Japanese . It has two versions: a red-cheeked variant and the true yellow-cheeked version. The red-cheeked variant is a highly sought-after experimental print from and early Unlimited print runs. Both versions also have promotional variants with a gold foil "E3" stamp where the set symbol would appear in later sets. The yellow-cheeked version was available as an insert in the September 1999 issue of Nintendo Power, while the red-cheeked variant was distributed to those who visited the Nintendo booth at the (E3) between May 13-15, 1999. Similarly to the non-promotional versions, the red-cheeked variant is considerably more valuable. In Japan, this card was reprinted with artwork by Mina Akuhara, one of five winning entries of the CoroCoro Pokémon Snap Best Photo Contest held in Spring 1999. This print has a camera graphic where an expansion symbol normally would be and text on the bottom right reads: Best Photo Contest Winners Prize Card. This version is extremely rare and the exact number in existence is unknown. The Base Set yellow-cheeked version was released again as a promotional card in Japan, but in English on Japanese card stock as part of the Pokémon Song Best Collection CD. The yellow-cheeked version of the Base Set print also has another promotional variant with a gold foil "PokéTour 1999" stamp in the top right corner of the illustration. This card was included in 'Tour packs' distributed at locations visited by the PokéTour in Australia in 1999, which were advertised to be limited to 3000 at each venue. The PokéTour consisted of two separate tours: Red, which ran on weekends from September 18 to October 9, 1999; and Blue, which ran on weekends from September 18 to October 7, 1999. A version of the Base Set print was included with the February 2000 issue of Top Deck Magazine. The yellow-cheeked version of the Base Set print was reprinted in the Bulbasaur Deck of the Japanese , in the expansion, and in the Totodile Half Deck of the Japanese . This card was later reprinted in the with new artwork by Yuka Morii, first released as one of the Japanese , made available as part of a Meiji Chocolate campaign in June 2005. A was included in the expansion with redrawn art by Mitsuhiro Arita, first released in the Japanese expansion. Gallery Trivia * This card is popularly known as Yellow Cheeks Pikachu as a reference to the card's artwork and to differ it from card from the expansion. This name also appeared in some instruction manuals produced by Wizards of the Coast. * The original Japanese version depicts Pikachu with yellow cheeks. However, Wizards of the Coast, when releasing this card for the first time in English, deliberately recolored Pikachu's cheeks red in an effort to make it more recognizable. Wizards would however later reverse this decision in subsequent reprints of the card and return Pikachu's cheeks to their original yellow color; because of this reversal the original red cheeks is commonly mistaken to be an error. The later reprint in Rising Rivals depicts Pikachu with red cheeks, because it is not giving off electric sparks. * Although not part of a numbered promotional set, the Pikachu distributed at E3 in 1999 is the first English promotional card. Origin Thunder Jolt is a move in the Super Smash Bros. series that can use. This card's English Pokédex entry comes from , though it is slightly reworded. The Japanese entry comes from . The Rising Rivals Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Promotional cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:POP Series 2 cards Category:PCG-P Promotional cards Category:Rising Rivals cards Category:Bonds to the End of Time cards Category:Illus. by Mitsuhiro Arita Category:Photo. by Mina Akuhara Category:Illus. by Yuka Morii Category:Holographic cards Category:Jumbo cards Category:Secret cards de:Pikachu (Basis 58) es:Pikachu (Base Set TCG) fr:Pikachu (Set de Base 58) it:Pikachu (Set Base 58) ja:ピカチュウ (第1弾)